Nya's Tribulations book three: Do you Remember Me?
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: After his father being diagnosed with Dementia and Alzheimer's Disease, Jay's life takes a turn for the worst as he becomes consumed with the question what if? Jay's hope is slipping away, and he wonders: will things ever be the same again? Contains Christian themes.
1. prologue

**Hey everyone! So if you've read the latest chapter of my story The Good Fight, you probably already know that my Grandma died of Alzheimer's a few years ago. I was reading a book recently where one of the main character's parents had Alzheimer's, but it just felt so off in some parts of the story. It got me wondering what if I wrote a similar story and set the record straight, so this came about. Just a little information before we start, Jay and Nya have been married for about four years now. They have a daughter named Isabelle and another on the way.**

Bzzz! Buzz!

Jay wearily opened his eyes. What was that sound? He looked over his shoulder to see Nya fast asleep still. A faint glow from his cell phone. Who would be calling at this time of night? Deciding it must be his brother in law calling from vacation in a different time zone, he rolled over and went back to sleep.

Buzz! Bzzz!

This time Nya sat up too. Both of their phones were practically exploding with text messages.

"Who do you think it is?" Nya whispered as they scrambled over to the other side of the room.

It was none other than Edna Walker.

 _I know it's late, but can you come over quick! It's about Ed. He doesn't remember who I am!_

Jay shook so hard that he could barely hold his phone to reply to his Mom.

 _On our way. We'll get there as soon as possible._

"You don't think it's..." Nya started to say.

"I don't know!" Jay closed his eyes.

 _God, please don't let this be Alzheimer's. I don't want to lose him._

"I'll get Isabelle," Nya darted to the next room over crashing into a few things in the dark.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Isabelle squeaked. She balled up her fists and rubbed her eyes.

"We're going to go see Grandma and Grandpa," Nya whispered and picked her two year old daughter up. It didn't take any time at all for her to fall back asleep.

Jay was already outside getting the car started up when Nya came out with Isabelle.

For the first ten minutes, not a word was spoken from either of them.

"Do you think he'll even remember either of us?" Jay finally asked and broke the frightening silence.

"I don't know Jay," Nya answered. For months, Ed had been doing things such as buying a pair of shoes then turning around and buying the same pair a day later, forgetting where he parked his car, and more often than not calling someone the wrong name. This was the first time he had forgotten who Edna was though.

"I'm so scared that it's Alzheimer's Nya. My grandma had it. Dad maybe has it. I could possibly get it, and so could Isabelle and the baby. I hate watching Dad get so confused and I'm scared about the future," Jay didn't dare add the rest of his thoughts. What if someday he couldn't remember who Nya was?

"Jay, it's going to be fine. God's going to take care of it," Nya hushed him. She put her hand on his shoulder, "just trust in God to watch over you."

Trust. It would certainly take a lot of trust to get out of the car and face what was left of his dad.

 **Well there's the first chapter. What do you think? More will be coming soon. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	2. Road Trip

**Sorry this took so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Anyway, here's chapter two.**

Jay pulled in the Mobil gas station at three in the morning. It was too bad he lived so far apart from his parents. He walked inside to get a cup of coffee while the gas was pumping.

The man running the register paid little attention to most people going in and out, but seeing Jay in his funky pajamas perked him up.

"What's a fellow like you doing driving at this hour?" He grunted.

"I'm on my way to visit family," Jay yawned.

Meanwhile, the buzzing in Nya's pajama pant pocket shook her awake, "Hello," she said groggy, "This is?"

"It's Kai. Sorry to wake you sis. I was just wondering if anything was wrong. I never got a call back from you about if it's a boy or girl."

"That's because the appointment isn't until next week. There is something wrong though. I'll wait until Jay comes back then let him explain. In the meantime, how's Hawaii been?"

"It's been okay for the most part. I had a run in with the law though."

"What happened?" Nya asked full of concern.

"It's a long story. I don't want to keep you awake."

"You won't be keeping me awake. Jay and I are on the way to Ed and Edna's."

When Jay got back to the car, Nya was on the phone, "Well, Jay's here. I'll put him on," Nya handed her phone to Jay. It's Kai, she mouthed.

"Hey Kai, what's up?"

Isabelle got up at six when her parents were discussing where to stop for breakfast. Nya sighed and shifted around in her seat to hand Isabelle a picture book to look at. They should have packed more before they left.

"The only restaurants even open at this hour are some old burger joint and Chen's noodles," Nya read off of her phone.

"Chen's Noodles it is!"

Aside for a few business men coming in for breakfast before work, the place was practically empty.

Jay, Nya, and Isabelle had no issue finding a seat, however it took forever for the waitress to come and take their order.

When someone finally arrived, both Jay and Nya were surprised to see Skylor there.

"Hey, Skylor. What are you doing here? I thought you usually worked at the one north of here."

"Usually. This campus is e business, so I came down here to check things out. How's Kai been? I haven't heard much from him since he left for Hawaii last month."

"That's because him and Lloyd ran into each other and wound up spending the last three weeks in a holding cell," Nya chuckled. (Full story to this coming soon!)

"Oh, well, what would you like to eat?"

Two hours later, they met Edna on the front porch. She was in nothing but her pajamas, and obviously shivering in the snow.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Edna exclaimed.

"Mom, what's going on? Does he still not remember you?" Jay asked full of concern.

"I don't know. He woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't remember who I was. He called me an intruder and told me to get out before he killed me. I think it's true. The doctor's coming this afternoon, but there's no doubt that he has Alzheimer's." Edna sobbed.

Any glimpse of hope Jay had was gone. How could this happen? Would it happen to him too?

Before Jay could say anything, he felt Nya putting her arm around his shoulder, "just trust God, okay?"

 **That's that. Hope you all enjoyed. I'll have a new story posted sometime before the new year about Kai's mishap vacation after his cousin, that's me by the way, sends him to Hawaii because she decided she tortures him too much in her stories and he needs a break. But, we all know he won't be getting one!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	3. Dinner With Edna

**I'm trying to update as many stories as I can right now, so here's the update for this one.**

Jay tried to hold back tears as the doctor came out with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm very sorry Mrs. Walker. Your husband has Alzheimer's. I'd suggest finding a good care home for him within the next month."

Edna grabbed Jay and started to cry. Jay quit trying to hold back his tears and let them fall down his face. He felt like a fist had been shoved in his gut.

 _Why God? Why?_

Jay wwaited until both he and Nya were sure Isabelle was asleep before speaking what was on his mind.

"I think we need to move out here. For mom's sake. She needs us in the area," Jay explained as he and Nya climbed under the covers of the uncomfortable guest bed.

 _Two Weeks Later_

After a week back at home to get things settled out and visit the doctor for Nya's ultrasound, Jay, Nya, and Isabelle flew back over to the Walker's to help move Ed into an Alzheimer's Care home and to shop around for a decently priced house.

After a couple days, Jay and Nya found one a couple blocks away from Edna's home. There were enough rooms for them, Isabelle, and the baby boy on the way.

A month later, they had all their furniture moved in and had Edna over for dinner.

"I'm so glad you were able to find a place so close by. Everything feels so lonely without Ed around," Edna sighed, "Of course I go visit him every day, but it's so hard being home without him working on something out back."

 _God, can't you end her suffering?_ Jay pleaded.

No answer.

Small talk continued as Nya hopped around the kitchen working on the food. Jay continued to listen to Edna's troubles. A small fear crept up him like a spider on one's back. Was Alzheimer's genetic or not? He couldn't stand the thought of Nya having to go through this too.

 _Please don't let Nya have to go through this someday too, God._

Nya set the platter on the table, "Well, dinner's ready."

Isabelle perked up from the carpet where she was sitting playing with a few stuffed animals, "Can I pray tonight Mommy?"

"Of course you may. Wash your hands then come sit down."

"Okay!" Isabelle ran to the bathroom and washed her hands then sprinted to the table where she wedged herself between Nya and Edna.

"Whenever you're ready."

Isabelle clapped her hands together, "Dear God, thank you for this day. Thank you for this food to eat. Please help Grandpa to not be sick anymore. Please help Grandma be happy more too. Amen!"

Edna smiled meakly at her granddaughter who understood so much for her age.

After dinner, Isabelle dragged Edna over to the living room to play with her doll house as Jay and Nya cleaned up.

"This is the mommy and daddy's room. This is the girl's room. This is the boy's room. This is the living room. This is the kitchen. This is the dining room. And this is the baby's room," Isabelle paused for a second, "did you know there's a baby in Mommy's stomach right now Grandma?"

"I did. You know what that means?" Edna asked.

"What? What does it mean Grandma?"

"You're going to be a big sister soon. That means you're going to have a really special job."

"What's the job Grandma?" Isabelle stood up then sat back down in Edna's lap.

"It's your job to teach your little brother everything he needs to know about the world."

Edna climbed in her car not looking forward to getting home. Why did everything have to be so lonely all the time now? She wished Ed was still living with her. She could take his forgetfulness she was sure, but the loneliness in her heart was unbearable.

"Do you think she's doing okay?" Jay asked as he and Nya sat down on the couch after they put Isabelle to bed.

"I think she needs to get out of the house more. We should try to find things to do with her at least twice a week," Nya suggested, "We also need to keep praying for her and Ed."

Jay nodded his head.

As both of them went up the stairs to bed, Jay said another silent prayer.

 _God are you listening? How many times do I have to ask you to help my parents? I don't know if I can watch them struggle anymore._

 **There you go. I'm hoping to update the Good Fight tomorrow hopefully, but I make no promises. Also, I'm hoping to post my Christmas story soon. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	4. Trouble Rises

**Hey everyone! So I figured it was time for another update on this. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Hey Dad," Jay said nervously as he walked into his dad's room, "how have you been?"

Ed stared at Jay with a blank expression on his face, "who are you again?"

"I'm your son, Jay," Jay trembled trying to hold back tears. Every time he came here it was the same thing. It hurt so bad.

 _What if he were dead already? You'd be heartbroken. You'd be out of this pain._

Jay tried to shake that thought from his head but it just kept coming.

"My son's name is Jay. He's a ninja," Ed mumbled, "but who are you?"

"I am Jay,Dad!" Jay clenched his teeth together.

"That's my son. Jay's my son. I love him and I'm proud of him."

Jay burst into tears. He was glad he had decided not to bring Nya and Isabelle. He needed this time. Alone.

"Yes. And you're my dad, and I love you too."

Edna pulled out a step stool to get to the top bookshelf while dusting. If only Ed were there. He could reach the top.

Words could not explain how much Edna wished he were there. The silent house was her least favorite place to be.

She often would go over and help Nya clean and take care of Isabelle, but since Isabelle started preschool a month before, things were just lonely.

Edna stepped on the wobbly stool and reached up for the top shelf. That's when the whole thing clapsed underneath her.

Nya had been standing up to get a glass of water when the contractions started coming again.

 _Call Jay._

Nya frantically searched for her phone. Where had she last set it? At last she found it on the dining room table.

Her hands shook as she pressed the button for Jay's contact.

"Hey Nya. I'm still at the care home. I'll be home in a little bit. What's going on?" Jay said with the sound of choked up tears in his voice.

"We need to get to the hospital now!" Nya said in pain and lurched into the counter.

"I'll be home as soon as I can!"

"Sorry Dad, I've got to go," Jay fumbled with his phone in his pocket, "love ya. Bye!" Jay pulled Ed into a quick hug before rushing out the door unaware he had a follower.

"Isabelle, get your shoes on. Daddy will be home soon and then we need to head out, okay?"

"Are you okay, Mommy?" Isabelle tilted her head curiously to the side.

Nya nodded her head, "Yes, I just need to sit down.

Isabelle hurried to the mud room on to find Nya wasn't behind her.

"Mommy? What's going on? I'm scared!"

Nya closed her eyes slowly a couple times, "it's going to be fine. Tell Jesus you're scared and he'll help you," Nya said trying her best to remain calm for Isabelle's sake.

Edna trembled trying to get a hold of Jay. Nya. Somebody she knew, but nobody picked up their phone.

As a last resort she punched in the numbers for the ambulance before passing out again.

Jay sighed as rain started to fall and the roads became slippery.

 _Why now? I need to get home!_

Jay pressed a button on his phone, "call Nya." He yelled frustrating.

The phone rang and rang until it turned to voice mail.

 _God, please let Nya be alright._

Ed continued walking along the street not bothered much by the rain. He hadn't finished his conversation with Jay and had every intention to do so.

What were they talking about again?

That's when a semi truck slammed on his break and horns and the world went black.

"Mommy! Mommy! Wake up!" Isabelle shouted. She pried Nya's eyelids open only for them to slam shut again.

 _She's just messing with you._

Isabelle tried to remain calm, but somehow she knew something was really, really wrong.

"Mommy wake up!" Isabelle sobbed.

Jay jerked to a stop at the last second to see at least a dozen cars piled upon each other. He knew he wasn't getting home anytime soon.

Reaching for his phone again he called Nya again.

Isabelle was wiping away tears when Nya's phone began to buzz and a picture of Jay showed up on the screen. Doing what she had seen Nya and Jay do, she pushed the green button and brought the phone to her ear.

"Daddy! Help! Mommy won't wake up, and I'm scared!" Isabelle screamed.

Jay gasped. What had happened since he had last called Nya?

"Okay," Jay trembled, "Go to the dial section on Mommy's phone and press 9-1-1. Say your Mommy needs an ambulance and they'll help you okay?"

"Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Isabelle. Be strong."

 **That's where I have to end. I love writing cliffies. I'll try to update sometime this week, but as usual I make no promises.**

 **Quite and A time.**

 **Have you seen any of the new ninjago episodes yet? If so what ones?**

 **Should I make this series canon with some things that happen to Jay in the current season? (I am trying not to spoil anything!)**

 **What do you think happens to Ed and Edna?**

 **What about Nya?**

 **I'm extremely excited to write the next chapter. Until then, see ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	5. Unsettled

**Whoa! Two updates barely 24 hours apart. This never happens and probably won't ever again! I'm in a pretty good mood, so it's time to torture my favorite characters. Also, Windy, I think two episodes show on Cartoon Network every Saturday, but I have to watch it off of youtube since my family got rid of cable.**

As much as Isabelle had always wanted to ride in the back of an ambulance, this was not what she had always dreamed of. At least Nya had regained conscious.

"Mommy! You're okay. You were right. Jesus does answer prayers!"

Nya struggled to smile, "Yes, he does. We should thank him."

Isabelle clapped her hands together, "Thank you Jesus for making Mommy wake up and be okay. Amen!"

Edna groaned as two doctors sat her up in her hospital bed, "you broke a rib, but you should be feeling fine in a few weeks."

"Thank God," Edna gasped, "He's watching over my family a lot right now."

Jay put the car in reverse and spun around into the other lane. He was breaking at least three rules, but he had to get to the hospital. He had to see Nya.

The rain was pouring harder as Jay pressed into the break. A semi truck was stopped in the middle of the road. A man stood over another man with a panicked look on his face. As Jay looked closer he realized one small thing that would change everything.

It was his father.

Isabelle held Nya's hand as she screamed out in pain, "It's going to be okay Mommy. Jesus is protecting us."

"I know. I love you dear."

The ambulance stopped dead in its tracks.

"What's going on?" Nya groaned.

"Make more room in the back. A man's hurt. He needs to get to the hospital now!" The driver commanded.

The doors flung open letting in the cold.

"Somebody help! My dad's hurt!" Jay screamed.

"I'm so sorry. I couldn't see him," the semi truck driver said sympathetically.

"Sorry?! My dad's dying right now, and it's your fault!"

An ambulance screeched to a stop before Jay could have made any more moves he would regret later.

"Get him on the stretcher quick!" The first man yelled.

"Does anybody know who this is?" The second man shouted above the downpour.

"He's my dad!"

The next thing Nya knew, Jay was sitting next to her in a sterile hospital room. He held a huddle in his hand and was crying.

"Jay? What's going on? Is the baby okay?"

"The baby's fine. My parents though. They're both in the hospital too."

 **I'm ending here for today. I can't believe this is almost over. Book two will be coming soon, and I'm thinking of doing a Kai and Skylor story that connects with this series, but I haven't decided yet. Hope you all enjoyed. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


	6. Family Can be Remembered

**I am so nostalgic right now. I can't believe it's the last chapter of book one already. Enjoy, and I'll have Falling Up posted sooner or later. I'm thinking it's going to be a couple weeks break then back to the trilogy.**

"Can we go see them?" Nya asked and tried to push herself up into a sitting position."

Jay stared at the ground, "I don't know yet. Can we work on picking out a name for our son while we wait for the nurse to give us the clear?"

"I thought we agreed on Alex a while ago," Nya said as she forced back a yawn. Jay didn't take his eyes off the tile, "Jay else is going on?"

Jay swallowed. How was he supposed to tell her?

Kai ran into the hospital as fast as he could. He had gotten a frantic call from Jay the night before saying things weren't going well. All Kai could do in this situation was pray. Pray and hurry to see Nya.

"What room is my sister, Nya Walker in?" Kai asked the disgruntled service lady only to receive a map with a little chicken scratch scribbled over it.

Great. Did the map say floor three or four? This would take forever.

Edna closed her eyes as she listened to Isabelle chatter about whatever came to mind. Anything. It just had to keep them both from letting their minds wander to what was going on in the ICU two floors down.

"We've been forgetting something," Isabelle said out of the blue.

"What's that?" Edna sighed.

"We haven't prayed for Grandpa yet today."

"You're right. We haven't. Let's do it now."

So, Edna and Isabelle joined hands and prayed that God would protect Ed from whatever came next.

Kai punched the buttons on the elevator. Come on. Hurry!

He should have taken the stairs. He just knew it.

"Jay, just tell me," Nya begged as she watched her husband stare at the ground letting tears drip one by one onto the floor.

"I'm not ready to say goodbye to my dad," Jay sniffed.

What was Nya supposed to say? She wasn't ready to either. Ed had become a second father to her. No words could explain how she felt.

"I don't know what to say Jay. I'm not ready either. We can't just mope around about it though," Nya reached out and held Jay's hand in her own. She closed her eyes and let the tears fall, "God, please let Ed survive and let him someday meet Alex should it be your will,"

"God please help Mom with everything she needs to adjust to," Jay joined in, and the two of them stayed there praying over what was to come.

Kai burst into the room breathless. God please let her be conscious!

And there Nya was wide awake and talking. Things had improved since the night before at least on that end of the coin.

Nya held a squealing little bundle in her arms. This was his nephew. Thank God they were both alright.

The second thing Kai noticed was that Jay and Nya were both tearing up, but somehow he knew it wasn't about the baby but it was about Ed.

Ever since he had first talked to Jay on the phone that one night, Ed and Edna had been inn his prayers. The question was, did they work?"

Sometime later on after Kai had retired to his hotel down the street, the nurse finally gave Nya the all clear and helped her into a wheelchair before sending the three some off to the ICU.

"Mommy Daddy!" Isabelle exclaimed and ran up to her parents as she, Edna, and a nurse pushing Edna's wheelchair neared them in the hall.

Jay and Nya pulled Isabelle and Alex into an awkward group hug made complicated by the wheelchair.

"This is your baby brother, Alex, Isabelle," Jay told her as the family enjoyed one small happy moment before walking into the room they all began to dread.

Ed was only somewhat conscious when Jay helped sit him up and place his grandson in his lap for the first time.

"It's too bad I won't get to watch him grow up," Ed muttered.

"Don't say that Dad. You'll get to see him grow up," Jay said trying to not sound too fake in his response.

"No I won't son. Even if I do survive this, I still have Alzheimer's. I live in a care home. My license has been taken from me. I won't see him grow up."

"Yes you will," Nya promised, "Screw the care home, you and Edna will be staying with us from here on out."

"Why? I can't remember who any of you are half the time."

"Well we do Dad. And we'll keep reminding you. You're our family."

 _Two months later._

Ed and Jay sat together on the couch wearing their old jerseys with the tv turned on to Sunday football. Edna and Nya worked together in the kitchen chattering as they prepared Sunday dinner. Isabelle sat on the floor playing with her doll house now adorned with two new grandparent dolls.

Alex was in Ed's lap wearing a football jersey of his own carrying out part of an old tradition even if he didn't know it yet. Ed may not have been able to remember everything all the time and things were not getting better, but others were there to help him out.

They were family. And family Ed could remember.

 **Done! I can't believe it. My baby is all grown up! Yes I call this story my baby. I think I've gotten a little too attached to it. This one was dedicated to you Grandma. I love ya and can't wait to see you again.**

 **Thanks to all of you who have shown awesome support throughout this story. I couldn't have done it with out all of you, so here's my credit roll of supporting friends who have helped me along the way:**

 **Kai's Girlfriend**

 **KRR**

 **Ninjagomasteroftheforce**

 **Windy**

 **Sheriasha18austin**

 **Genniecleftheart**

 **Lila Kay**

 **Guest**

 **The sequel should be out in a couple of weeks for those of you who are interested. I can hardly wait. Now, question and answer time. Warning most of these are kinda irrelevant to the story.**

 **What's your most nostalgic moment?**

 **Who wishes there was more of Kai in here? (This matters for the sequel)**

 **Has anyone else been through anything like this before?**

 **Favorite food? (Don't ask why I'm asking this)**

 **What city do you think the Walkers would live in if they lived in the U.S.?**

 **That's all for today. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
